Let Me Save You
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Based on the promo for 1x04. Sebastian attempts to help Francis convince Mary to end her engagement with Tomas.


**A/N: Hello, all. This is Vengeance and this is my first Reign fanfiction. Hopefully it doesn't seem to bad. I really wanted to be able to write something from Bash's point of view because I already see him being one of my favorite characters. I hope you enjoy this and please, if you have anything at all to say... I love reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign.**

"There are rumours that he killed his first wife," whispered his little brother conspiratorially. He lays there in his bed, mind reeling. Somehow, if Mary was in danger, this was his fault. He hadn't been fast enough, hadn't been strong enough to fight off the English and get those six companies to Scotland. If they had managed to actually get to on the boat, Mary never would have had to accept Tomas' marriage proposal.

"We'll fix this little brother; we still have time to change her mind," Bash tells Francis as he tries to keep him calm. It was no good for him to start panicking about it, that was how mistakes were made.

Bash sighed as Francis shook his head a little, thinking that his brother was only going to start arguing with him. "I've already talked to her; she thinks it's too late. Tomas has already sent his men to Scotland," said Francis, standing from his place perched on the edge of Sebastian's bed.

Sebastian watched his little brother pace nervously. It was strange, Francis had seemed so against this marriage just a short while ago, and now? Now it seemed like everything he did was to try and increase the chances of him and Mary wedding. Bash's aim was of course to help his little brother and make sure he was happy, but he couldn't help the small part of him that wished he would stand a chance.

Sebastian winced as he attempted to shift himself in his bed, his side burning from the movement. "Let me talk to her," Sebastian's words made Francis freeze in his movements, his fingers to his lip, broken from whatever deep thoughts he had dove into when he stood up.

"Bash, she won't listen. Her hands are tied," Francis said taking a few steps closer to his brother. Bash gave Francis his big brother look, a show that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Even if it was a fool's errand, he was going to at least give it a shot. He needed to make this right for his little brother, if Mary was what he wanted, then Bash would fix this.

That look appeared to be Francis' downfall because he relaxed his shoulders in defeat and nodded. "I'll go fetch her," he told his older brother before walking hurriedly out his bedroom door.

Once Francis was gone and his boots could no longer be heard walking on the stone floor Sebastian sank into his sheets, breathing heavily, his hand moving to the bandage on his torso. It was more tiring than he would have thought to keep up appearances. Bash knew he couldn't hide the sweat on his brow, but he did try to hide the strain that was brought on by his efforts to be strong, even with his injury. He didn't want to be babied or thought of as some invalid. He was a strong man and he wanted people to remember that.

Francis' going to find Mary was giving him the perfect opportunity to take a break and recuperate before Mary came in and he had to resume his facade.

Even if it was Mary who walked into the room, it was a little too soon for Sebastian. He would have liked a few more moments to regain what little strength he had back.

He lay where he was, not bothering to move his hand from his bandage as she walked tentatively towards him. She looked like she was frightened of being there, for what reason, Bash had no answer.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I can't help but think this was my fault," the words were running from her mouth so fast that Bash didn't think she had even meant to say them. There was a look of shock on her face, and she quickly brought her hands to her mouth, covering it.

Well that answered that mystery.

"Mary, this isn't your fault. This was the English," Sebastian told her, staring her straight in the eye to make sure that she understood that he didn't in any way blame her. It was unfortunate what had happened to him, yes, but it wasn't her fault. It was his father and Francis who had given the order and he could have easily said no. He had been more than happy to do it, despite his drinking. It was the one way he was going to be able to keep everyone he cared about happy.

"Come sit. please?" Sebastian requested, patting the spot his younger brother had occupied just a short time ago. It was so much easier to interact and talk with people when they were close. He didn't have to shift in a manner that he was half sitting up to see them properly and he didn't have to talk so loud.

He watched the hesitation pass on her face a moment before she straightened her back and nodded, moving gracefully to sit at his side. For a brief moment Sebastian's mind broke into a fantasy, a scene where they were just like this, with Mary leaning down to press hot kisses to his mouth, his hands wrapping around her to pull her down to lay atop him.

"Francis said you needed to speak with me," Mary's words broke him from his thoughts and he found himself concentrating again on her face, her look of distress ever present. Bash wished he could bring his hand to her delicate cheek and make her understand that he wasn't mad, that he didn't blame her for his situation, but he had already tried. This was going to be something she would have to get over in time. Right now there were more pressing matters.

"Mary, you need to listen to me. You can't marry Tomas, at least not yet. Please, can you hold off? At least until we are sure that it is safe for you to be with him," there was a pleading tone in his voice, and he told himself it was because he was weak and he was genuinely scared for her, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe part of it was because he wanted time to try and win her heart for himself.

"Safe to be with him? I've been alone with him before. Sebastian, it's too late. He's already sent his men, he kept his word, and I must keep mine. This is what my country needs me to do," she told him, folding her hands on her lap. Sebastian drew in a long breath and slowly let it out, moving his hand to lie on top of hers.

"Just a little while, please? I'm not asking you to break off the engagement, just delay the wedding. If the men are already dispatched what harm will waiting do?" Bash did his best to sound convincing. He watched her face, scanning her features in an attempt to see any shift. Bash could see her cracking, the way her mouth drew a little tighter, and her eyes fall to look at the hand that covered hers.

"I will talk to Tomas," she finally said, bringing her gaze back up to meet his. Bash couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, his eyes lighting up.

"Thank you, your Grace." He told her, bowing his head a little in respect and then shakily brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles before releasing it. As soon as her hand was freed Mary gathered herself and stood up, her back straight as she always stood when she was uncomfortable.

"Please feel better," she told him and then turned and walked off.

To any bystander they might have come off as cold parting words, but they made Sebastian's chest burn with a fire like he had never felt before. A fire that kept him warm as he closed his eyes, satisfied that he had managed to buy both himself and his brother time to fix this mistake. To save Mary from Tomas, future King of Portugal, and an early grave.

And just maybe, from having to marry his little brother as well.


End file.
